mirage_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian Matthews
'''Jillian Matthews '''is the protagonist of Mirage Warriors 3. She is a young woman who was unexpectedly killed by Satou Matsuzaka. She was later revived by Dr. Kyle Yuga, a doctor who has a mysterious connection to Satou. Personality Jillian is pretty much out of this world. Design Jillian has medium length black hair with bangs that cover her eyes, not to mention that her hair is tied up in a low ponytail. She has black and gold eyes for some reason. She wears a t-shirt that is tight around her chest. However, said t-shirt is under her hoodie jacket, coloured in blue-grey. She also wears black cargo pants with a gun holster and black boots. Her weapon is a USP Handgun and a Knife. Story Mirage Warriors 2 Jillian makes an unexpected appearance at the end of the game, where she was invited to the celebration party. Mirage Warriors 3 During her walk back home after a late night studying, she found a young girl named Shio Kobe, who was unconscious by two men. She saved her from the two men, making them retreat. Suddenly, she was attacked by Satou Matsuzaka, who was absolutely furious upon seeing Shio unconscious, mistaking Jillian as the culprit. Jillian defended herself as the best she could, but was then killed by the latter. Jillian lied down on the ground, bleeding to death. She called for help, but no one came until she saw a young man named Dr. Kyle Yuga. (TO BE ADDED) Trivia * Jillian's face is modelled after Arryn Zech, the voice of Blake Belladonna and Dr. Emily Grey. * In the reveal trailer, Jillian was bleeding from her wounds including her mouth, indicating that she barely escaped from Satou's wrath. However, it was revealed that Jillian is actually a Kagune. The blood dripping down on her mouth also confirms that she actually killed someone, making her the first protagonist in the MW series to kill someone regardless of it's affliction. * Despite that she has a gun holster, Jillian doesn't actually have a lot of experience with guns. The only gun she uses is a Handgun as it was the only weapon she can use, which is ironic considering that she also uses the Rinkaku Kagune. * Jillian is currently the youngest protagonist in Mirage Warriors at age 17. (Rikiya being 25, Lucas being 20, Vinny being 34, Devin being 19 and ? being 26) * Jillian is the only protagonist to die at the end of a numbered game in Mirage Warriors. (Rikiya technically counts, but she was revived at the end of Hell's Highway) * Jillian's official render shares some similarities to Rize Kamishiro. * There was some speculation that Jillian is actually Rize in a different identity given that both of them have a mysterious connection to each other. It was soon jossed, however, when it was revealed that Jillian is a rare variation of the Rinkaku Kagune. Not to mention that she also has a Dragon Variation of the Rinkaku Kagune.